Shh there's a little Demon among us
by AmyRoseConquersAll
Summary: Amy was growing up known as the 'demon child' in a greek speaking village, her best friend James, and her slipped off into the night when Amy finally had enough beatings, a couple years later James returns. but he's changed.. A lot!,  idk what couple
1. Chapter 1

Amy Rose... She's a good girl, she'll fight for what she believes in, But... she never had _real_ friends. Since she was 8 she was chasing a dream and declaring her love to the blue hero, but as she grew older that love passed and they became and stayed friends, But... there's a secret she wont tell anyone. Just her best friend knew it, James...

_***flash back time***_

_"p-please, mommy... I-I didn't mean to do it" a pink hedgehog cried._

_ "Shut your trap, Child of the Devil" the mother spat as she took a wooden spoon and smacked the 5 year old across the cheek, _

_"Παρακαλώ. STOP!" Amy cried, **(Please. STOP!)**_

_ "Ποτέ μην παιδί δαίμονα!" the mother hissed as she took the spoon and smacked her again, "I wish i never adopted you!" the mother said as she threw the now blood stained spoon into the sink** (Never demon child!)**_

_"Ποτέ δεν σήμαινε να κάνουν ό, τι είχα κάνει, γιατί δεν με πιστεύετε;", **(I never meant to do what i had done, why don't you believe me?)**_

_ "Γιατί ... γιατί να πιστεύω ότι το παιδί του δαίμονα;" the mother hissed as she walked away from the sobbing child** (Because... why should I believe the child of a demon?)**_

___life went this way ever waking day for Amy if she did one thing that was 'demon-like', even when she was outside crying up in a tree or in a swing in an empty park, kids would come up to her and kick her, the only way she was aloud into the house if she found her own way in and slept in the attic_

___"Παιδί Demon, εσείς καλύτερα να φύγει όταν ξυπνάω" the father said to Amy when he put his food scraps in the attic, **(Demon child, you better be gone when I wake up)**_

___ "Ναι μπαμπά ... Θέλω να πω ..." Amy said but stopped short, **(Yes papa... I mean...)**_

___ "You will **not **call me anything **but**, sir... got it. Demon child?" the father hissed and slammed the attics door, Amy looked down at the book in her hands and at the scrap,_

___ "Πότε θα τελειώσει μου πόνο;" Amy muttered as a couple tears slipped down her cheeks **(When will my suffering end?)**_

___"私はこのように生きるのはうんざり！" Amy shouted in Japanese when she knew her 'parents' where asleep, she growled and packed up everything she needed, which was only clothes, "I'm never ever coming back to this hell-hole, and i should know what it's like to be in hell!" Amy muttered as she jumped out of the window and landed on her feet **(I'M TIRED OF LIVING LIKE THIS!)**_

___"Το παιδί δαίμονας είναι οριστική αποχώρηση!" **(**____**THE CHILD DEMON IS FINALLY LEAVING!)**_ shouted an excited man as he saw Amy leave the village, soon a party was going on, the only one not celebrating was a lone little green hedgehog with bangs covering his chilling yellow eyes, he made sure no one was watching him as he slipped out of the village to catch his best friend as she got further into the distance 

_"Amelia!" he cried catching up to her, _

_"Τι θέλεις James, και το όνομά μου είναι δαίμονας παιδί, θυμάσαι;" Amy muttered looking away with her back pack slung over her shoulder, **(What do you want James, and my name is Demon child, remember?)**_

_"Your name is NOT Demon Child!, it's Amelia!... and you know that, i can't just watch you leave the village... if you go, the others will make fun of me again, plus i'll be left alone... please don't let me be that again, at least with you... i had a friend" James said looking down at the ground_

_"Fine... if you want you can come with me, get your clothes and other stuff, i'll be waiting by the river, i'll be there in till the moon is at it's highest" Amy said looking at her friend, he smiled at her and ran back into town as Amy ran to the river_

_When Amy made it to the river she waited about an hour in till james was seen, "I'm ready, Amy... c'mon" James said, James is 7 and is Amy's best friend,_

_ "I really like you, James..." Amy said as they walked by the river bank, _

_"I really like you too, Amy. I like you because your different. Me and you can relate" James said looking at her, Amy smiled and said_

_ "I like you because... you treat me like no one else in the village has treated me..." Amy said looking down_

_when they came to a bridge it wasn't as late as 1, and the two set up camp. "Thank-you, James..." Amy said laying down next to him,_

_ "What for?" James asked looking at her, _

_"Thanks for being my friend, for coming with me, for just... being there when no one else would only treat me like a..." Amy said her sentence slipping away, _

_"Demon?" James asked, Amy nodded as tears threatened to come out_

_James embraced his friend in a hug, "Please don't cry... you know what happens when you cry" James said, _

_"I know... and i hate it, i hate the taste, and the way others treat me because of it" Amy said as she wiped her red tears away, soon the two fell asleep and for Amy to only be wakened up by yells and shouts, she woke up and saw a a couple bright lights coming there way_

_"James, James wake up!" Amy said shaking her friend, James shot up and saw what Amy saw and heard what Amy heard, _

_"Γαμώτο!" James cursed as he quickly packed things up and hid them in a near by tree, **(FUCK!)**_

_"James..." Amy said looking at him, he smiled Sadly at her and gave her a reassuring look, "Cut yourself, or make yourself look beaten up..." Amy begged him_

_"Wh- why?" James asked, _

_"If they see you helping me they will kill you!, if you act like i did that too you they will call you a survivor!, you'll be a hero!... this is the one chance you have at not being a no one in the village, please... do it for me!" Amy begged, James sighed and gave up once he saw his friends pleading face,_

_ "I'm only doing this for you... once they start treating me like a traitor again i'm leaving!" James said_

_"Very well... good by my friend" Amy said hugging him one last time and grabbing her bag and running off into the now rising sun, James took branches and scratched his cheek making him wince as blood started to rise out of the cuts, he scratched his arms and legs and bit himself and rubbing dirt and leaves into his fur he fell to the ground as the villagers came into view of him_

_"JAMES!" James' mother screamed as she ran up to him, she cradled him in her arms as tears trickled down her cheeks,_

____

"M-μητέρα ... ο δαίμονας, μου παρασυρθείτε ώστε να έρχονται μαζί της, είμαι τόσο συγγνώμη ... αλλά, κοίτα ... Είμαι ζωντανός και καλά" James muttered to his mother staring blankly at her, **(M-mother... the demon, she tricked me into coming with her, i'm so sorry... but, look... i'm alive and well)**

"Αγόρι μου! ... Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενος στη ζωή σου!" the mother cried holding her son close to her chest **(My boy!... i'm so glad your alive!)**

Amy watched sadly from a top of a tall tree not to far away, "Can James act or what?" Amy said to herself as she jumped down and ran

***End of Flash Back time***

Now Amy was 16 and living alone, she kept wondering for the day she would be able to see James again, today was Cream the rabbit's birthday, Shadow, Cream and Rouge (beside James) were Amy's best friends. Cream was turning 10. Amy smiled sadly as she looked at the outfit she had picked out for Cream's party, it was a simple red shirt and jeans, and a special bracelet James had given her when they were little.

"I miss you, James" Amy whispered to the bracelet fingering it gently, it was a silver band with many different color of stones in it, her most favorite one was the rare Pink Stone... it was rare to even see one where she was from. how James obtained it she never knew... but she loved it dearly... his father was a smith so he learned everything he needed to know from him

A knock was heard at Amy's door, Amy covered her bracelet by the shirts sleeves, No one knows anything about her past, know one knew her in till she was 8, no one even asked about her past or where she came from

"Amy, c'mon... we're going to be late!" a voice called, it was Rouge, Amy smiled and put her cell phone in her pocket put a white headband in to match her tennis shoes and walked out the door when she put her key's in her 'secret' spot,

"Hey, Rouge... i'm surprised your not at the club" Amy said as she and Rouge walked down the road to Rouge's car.

"I put Knuckle-head in charge..." Rouge trailed off at what she just said, she banged her head against the steering wheel, "What did i just do?" Rouge groaned

"I'm going to be surprised if that place isn't in flames when we get there" Amy said as Rouge started the car,

"I know... i made a BIG mistake" Rouge said as they where driving down the highway, soon the two made it to Rouge's club, Rouge closed it early so it was only the friends of Cream could do go in, "well... looks like Knuckle-head can keep something from catching fire after all" Rouge said amazed

"Amazing... for a guardian, he has A lot of free time on his hands now that the Echidna's are back, and Juile-Su and him got into that big fight" Amy said,

"Yeah... but what she loses... i gain" Rouge said smiling as they entered the club, Amy saw Cream talking with Tails', Knuckles and Sonic where having an arm wrestling contest while Silver judged, Sally and Blaze where talking, Marine was talking to Charmy and Espio and Vector where talking Big, Bunnie and Antoine where talking with Vanilla, While Shadow was just being... Shadow...

Amy walked over to the bar and a green fox was bar-tending, "Hey, can i get a soda?" Amy asked, he nodded and got her what he wanted, Rouge smiled and walked over to Knuckles

Just as Rouge sat down the club door swung open off of it's hinges, "HEY!, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Rouge demanded as a shadowed figure stepped into the club with a hood on covering his face, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles stood up in front of the strange man, then he spoke,

"Είναι η Amelia εδώ;, οι πηγές μου λένε ότι είναι εδώ" Amy's eyes widened and she fell out of the chair, this caught the attention of some nearby friends_** (Is Amelia here?, my sources say she's here)**_

Amy stood up and walked to the strange man, "Τζέιμς ... είναι ότι εσείς;" Amy asked coming up to him, the man hugged her tightly, _**(James... is that you?)**_

"AMELIA!" He shouted,

"James!" Amy replied tears streaming down her cheeks

_**(James: "is Amelia here?, my sources say she's here" Amy: "James... is that you?")**_

"Amy... explanation please?" Sonic asked, Amy quickly wiped her red tears away,

"Guy's... this is my first and best friend" Amy said pulling off of his hood to show a green hedgehog with bangs covering his yellow eyes, "James..." Amy smiled

"How many times do i have to tell you not to cry?" James said,

"I-I'm sorry" Amy replied looking down,

"Oh... come here" James replied hugging her again,

"Did you know anything about her past life before you met her?" Blaze asked Sally, Sally shook her head

"How do you know Greek?" Shadow asked,

"we're from a Greek speaking village, well... i am anyways, Amy was born-" James said but got cut off by Amy pulling on his ear and dragged him away

"Don't tell them!" Amy whispered harshly,

"Why not... oh wait, you didn't tell them yet, did you?" James whispered back,

"How can i tell them when i love the life i have now" Amy asked,

"It's going to have to come out some time... especially with your 17th birthday nearing" James whispered back, Amy growled in frustration,

"FUCK!, I FORGOT!" Amy screamed and pulled at her quills

"Hey, hey, hey... calm down. Mrs. Fussy" James said turning her around to face him,

"Oh forget it, anyways... how was the jackass village treating you after i left?" Amy asked crossing her arms,

"Here... sit down, i'll tell you" James said leading her to a booth, everyone was watching them,

"Since when did Amy become friends with such a handsome hedgehog?" Rouge asked, all the girls gathered in one part of the room while the guy's where in the other

The guy's grumbled while the girls where squealing, "Oh... they where treating me great, Ames. But... it wasn't the same without you. Every one was calling me the survivor, everyone wanted to be my friend... i liked it better when every one didn't pay attention to me... i liked it better when you were there" James said hitting his head on the table

"James, you know damn good and well i can't go back, they almost killed me!... what i did was best for me, and you!" Amy said leaning back against the seat,

"It's... just not the same... you've been gone for 11 years, 11!... Amy, i know you wont but please, please, please!... come back home!" James begged with his hands clasped together, Amy was taken aback by the question

"J-James..." Amy muttered, then the painful memories flashed through her mind making her grip her head, "I can't... James, i know you want me to go back, but i can't... i like the life i'm living _now_ can i savor it?" Amy asked looking at him,

"Δεν έχετε να, αν δεν θέλετε να ... δεν είμαι αναγκάζοντας σας για να επανέλθω, εγώ απλά θέλετε πάρα πολύ" James said, _**(You don't have to if you don't want to... i'm not forcing you to come back, I just want you too)**_

"Το ξέρω ... αλλά, γιατί ήρθες να με βρεις;" Amy asked, _**(I know... but, why did you come to find me?)**_

"They... kinda, found out" James said rubbing the back of his head, Amy's eyes widened and she slipped out of the booth

"ΘΕΟΣ dammit!, Πώς ανακαλύπτουν;!, Ohh ... Πάω να σκοτώσουν ο οποίος είπε ποτέ ο δήμαρχος ... oh ~" Amy cussed in greek _**(GOD DAMMIT, HOW DID THEY FIND OUT?, ohh... i'm going to kill who ever told the mayor... oh~)**_

"Amy... Amy" James said standing up trying to calm her down, "Calm down... you need to calm down..." James said putting a hand on her shoulder, Amy growled and pushed him off of her,

"What... i left, we put on a show... you became the survivor, i got out of the village like everyone wanted me too!, _'Oh, look the Demon child is leaving, Hallelujah! the lord finally forgave us, oh lordy lordy!'_ They can kiss my ass!" Amy said shaking from rage

"Demon child?" Shadow muttered, his eyes widened when Amy's eyes started to turn red... but it was coming from her cheeks,

"Amy... no need to cry" James said, "These are tears of furry!... What else do they want from me?, to disappear from the face of the planet!" Amy growled in frustration,

"Yeah... that's what they told me" James nodded,

"ARGH!" Amy shrieked and her arms raised up and an orb was sent off her body being in the middle, it looked similar to Shadow's chaos blast, except this went threw everything

"Well... aren't they lucky, because in a couple of day's, i'm not going to be here, but... tell them that god hasn't forgave them, kicking me out has put them on the sin list..." Amy muttered to james as she stormed out,

"Will do!" James called out to her, he turned to face everyone and they had there eyes wide open, "Hey... I'm James The Hedgehog" James said waving weekly

"What. Just... happened?" Sonic asked,

"Oh, that..." James said putting his hands in his pockets and looking back, "Amy's just in her temper moment... except when she gets that mad... it's going to take a person... and an hour to make her calm down" James said,

"Ok?" Sonic said raising an eyebrow,

"Amy needs someone she's close to, preferably male, and she needs to spend an hour in the arms, or in the same room as that person" James said walking over to the ladies

"Hello, Ladies... i'm James Hedgehog, and who might all of you be?, since Amy never introduced me" James said,

"I'm Sally",

"I'm bunnie",

"I'm Rouge",

"I'm Cream",

"I'm Vanilla",

"I'm Blaze",

"I'm Marine".

"Nice to meet you all, now time to meet your guy's" James said walking over to them

"As you already know, i'm James Hedgehog, and i'd like to get to know who you are" James said,

"Sonic",

"Silver",

"Shadow",

"Tails'",

"Knuckles",

"Charmy",

"Espio",

"Mighty",

"Vector",

"Antoine",

"Big"

"Very nice to meet you all, now... who's going to go with Amy so she can calm down, and not destroy the town?" James asked walking away to a nearby table, the guy's pointed to him

"Oh, no, no, no... i can't" James said,

"Why the devil not?" Shadow snapped,

"That's just it... also because i haven't been around her for 11 years, so our friendship isn't that strong anymore, one of you has to go, because knowing Amy... and if you haven't shunned her from you, she would've been great friends with a guy... so, who is it?" James asked leaning on his fist

They all pointed to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver... "A three way tie, interesting" James said,

"She used to be my stalker... i'm out" Sonic said baking up,

"Really... Amy as a stalker, huh... funny" James said,

"She almost tried to kill me with that mallet of hers" Silver said taking a step back,

"I could see her doing it with her bare hands, but a mallet?" James asked,

"She helped me remember my promise to Maria... twice, so that meant she killed me, twice!" Shadow said,

"Yeah... but who's better friends with her?" James asked getting a migraine, everyone pointed to Shadow

"Of course... it's the guy she killed with words, twice" James said rubbing his temples, Rouge ran behind the bar and got some water for James, she brought it to him with a smile, "Thanks doll, no wonder Amy doesn't want to leave here, everyone's so nice to her" James replied taking the bottle out of Rouge's hand and winking at her, Rouge giggled and went back to the girls

And with one big gulp, the water was gone, Everyones jaw dropped. "Alright, Shadow... lets go" James said getting up and throwing the bottle across the room into the recycle bin,

"Wow" everyone muttered, Shadow just rolled his eyes and he and James walked out

"Nice guy... but, he reminds me of someone" Sally said tapping her chin,

"I know" Bunnie said,

"Scourge?" Rouge suggested,

"No, no, no... Shadow, he reminds me of Shadow" Sally said then snapped her fingers when it came to her mind

"Tell me about yourself, Shadow" James said as they walked down the empty streets of station square at 10 at night,

"Really?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow,

"Yeah" James said,

_'Strange... he doesn't know who we are, but... now that i think about it, Amy didn't either when she first met us'_ Shadow thought, "I'm Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog... i'm the Ultimate life form. I've died a couple times, I'm ever lasting, which sucks... and in body appearance i look 19, but mentally i'm 54 years old" Shadow said,

"Huh... interesting" James said

"Well... you can add me to that list of Everlasting as-well" James smirked, Shadow raised an eyebrow,

"How?" he asked, James just smiled...

"I'm a fallen angel" James smirked looking back at him, Shadow stopped, raised an eye brow, and cocked his head to one side,

"What...?" Shadow asked


	2. Chapter 2

"Ω ~ ... πότε εγώ στροφή 17 Είμαι τόσο πρόκειται να πειράξει το καταραμένο χωριό!, Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι το έκαναν!, Δεν μπορώ να πιστεύω μετά από όλα έχω κάνει γι 'αυτούς. Μπορούν ακόμα θέλω εγώ νεκρός! " Amy shouted stomping around her house, throwing a tantrum she had ripped off her clothes and put on a black night gown

"Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω!, Δεν μπορώ ακριβώς να το πιστέψω ..." Amy said in her 'native' tongue as she sat down on her couch and cried tears of red, the first and true sign of a Demon... Amy's breaths became shallow as she started hiccup

_**(Amy:"Oh~... when i turn 17 i'm so going to hurt that damn village!, i can't believe they did that!, i can't believe after all i've done for them. They still want me dead!" Amy:"I can't believe it!, i just can't believe it...")**_

A knock was heard on the door and Amy opened it up and continued to cry as she didn't even look up to see who it was, "Amy... don't cry, you know damn good and well what happens when you do" James said taking her hands in his, Amy revealed her bloody cheeks up to him and Shadow's eyes widened, "I-I can't help it, how could they've found out!" Amy said turning around stomping back into her house, James' eyes widened along with Shadows

her walls where red, usually white... dark, dark red... and her black leather couch had little splashes of red here and there, "Amy... what did you do?" James asked, "Oh~... don't even get me started" Amy growled more blood running down her cheeks, "Comment pourraient-ils l'avez fait pour vous?, Je ne veux pas, et je ne parle pas de leur donner merci!" Amy shrieked in french, "You know french?" Shadow asked, "She knows A lot of different languages" James said

_**(Amy:"How could they've done this to you?, I will not, and i mean NOT give them mercy!")**_

"I can't believe them, did they kick you out?" Amy asked wiping her bloody tears away and licking them off of her fingers, "Oh, Amy... please... wait in till i'm gone" James said covering his eyes with his hands Shadow remained unaffected by this... almost, anyways. "You know how i get when i'm upset" Amy replied huffing and putting her chin in her hands

"Well... no, they didn't kick me out, in fact, they said i was a good actor" James said rubbing the back of his head, "Then... why are you here?" Amy asked not looking at them, "We're here to comfort you while you calm down, well... Shads here is anyways" James said, "What did i say about the name?" Shadow snapped, "And what did _I_ say about messing with me?" James growled back

"and I say, SHUT-UP!" Amy yelled, "Alright... what's going on with you two?" Amy demanded standing up, James instantly backed away and Shadow didn't feel like dealing with her, "nothing" they said. Amy glared at them. "James... why are you here if the village isn't mad at you?" Amy demanded, "Well... i want you to come back" James replied

"And you know damn good and well i can't!" Amy said, "Why not?" Shadow asked, "you want me to go, Shadow?" Amy asked, "No... i'm wondering how come you can't go back?" Shadow said shaking his head, "I'll tell you later, James... Answer me now!" Amy said, "W-well... oh, look at the time. I gotta go.. se ya' later 'Demon child'" James joked and ran as fast as he could out of her house

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JAMES!" Amy yelled at him outside her door, she closed it but saw Shadow there inspecting the red stuff on her walls, _'It's not paint... and it's not blood... what is this?'_ Shadow thought, he looked back at Amy to see the bloody rivers coming down her cheeks as she looked away from him, then he remembered a little out of a mythology book he read when he was on Ark with Maria

_' "When a Demon or Devil is sad, mad, or upset. They cry blood... Half Demons only cry tears like the living, but full blooded Demons cry there own blood, if they cry to much... they can die from blood loss' " Maria read out of the mythology book, "Are Demons mean, or bad Maria?" Shadow asked, "Some are Shadow, but... there's also good ones..." Maria said looking down at him, he smiled and looked at the crying Demon in the picture'_

"Wha" Shadow said falling on his butt when he remembered that, "Shadow... are you ok?" Amy asked helping him up, "Why didn't you tell me?" Shadow asked standing up, "Wh- what do you mean?" Amy asked, "only true Demons cry blood, Amy" Shadow said wiping the bloody tear away, Amy looked up at him and started crying again

"Why are you crying?" Shadow asked. "Because now you know, go ahead... tell the others, shaun me, treat me like how a Demons supposed to be treated, abused and Abandoned" Amy said turning her back to him, Shadow shook his head and embraced her in a hug, which surprised Amy, "Why aren't you mad, or scared?" Amy asked turning around to face him when he let go of her

"Why would i be scared?, your still Amy... nothings going to change that, nothing!" Shadow said actually giving her a smile, Amy smiled and hugged Shadow her head falling into his chest fur, "Hey, Amy... what are fallen angels?" Shadow asked, "Fallen angels where once angels but joined this one angel... i can't remember his name sadly, in a rebellion to get Zeus out of power, when he found out he sent them to Hades, his brother... so, they're powerful Devils... why?" Amy asked, "Can one be.. born?" Shadow asked, "well... yes, of course, if you have a fallen angel father and a mortal mother... why are suddenly interested in this?" Amy asked, "one more question, are fallen angel children dangerous?" Shadow asked

"Not as dangerous as the fallen angels themselves, but can be very deadly. So... yes" Amy nodded, "now, tell me" Amy said, "Uh... oh, look at the time. I must be going!" Shadow said and opened the door and ran, "SHADOW!" Amy yelled into the night, _'Why did he want to know what a fallen angel was?'_ Amy thought as she closed her door

She looked around the room and decided to clean the red stuff off of the walls and off of the couch, _**'DEMON CHILD!'**_ Amy heard, her head snapped up so fast that it made her lose balance and fall on her butt, "S-sir?" Amy asked shakily, soon the image of her 'father' showed in front of her, Amy screamed and slid backwards into her wall

_**'DEMON CHILD, DEMON CHILD, DEMON CHILD!... THAT'S ALL YOUR EVER GOING TO BE!, IS A DEMON CHILD!.. WHY DO YOU THINK SHADOW AND JAMES LEFT YOU SO SOON?, BECAUSE YOUR A DEMON CHILD!'**_ He shouted a her, Amy whimpered and put her head in her hands and let a couple of bloody tears go

_**'And that just proves it, only Demons cry blood!, i hope you cry enough to die and go back to hell where once you came from, DEMON CHILD!' **_the father shouted

"Παρακαλώ ... να σταματήσει, δεν έχω κάνει τίποτα για να σας ή το χωριό σε πάνω από 11 χρόνια ..." Amy spoke her voice barley above a whisper, _**"DEMON ΠΑΙΔΙ!, Παιδί δαίμονας, παιδί δαίμονας"**_ the father said shaking his head, _**"WE DWEAL ON THE PAST, THE VILLAGE USED BE OVER RUNNED BY DEMONS, AND WHEN YOU LEFT, THEY FOLLOWED YOU!, YOUR A DEMON CHILD... AND NO ONE WANTS TO BEFRIEND YOU"**_ The father hissed and disappeared, "Δεν είναι αλήθεια ... δεν μπορεί να είναι αλήθεια"

_**(Amy:"PLease... stop, i haven't done anything to you or the village in over 11 years..." Father:"DEMON CHILD!, demon child, demon child" Amy:"It's not true... it can't be true")**_

Amy cried into her hands as she brought her knee's up and hugged them, "They love me, your wrong... i know they love me" Amy whispered, "Am i?" some one asked, Amy's head shot up to see sir in the flesh standing over her, Amy's eyes widened as he brought out a dagger from behind his back, "This is the only way to get rid of the curse on our village, say your prayers... _Demon child_" the father hissed and with one quick move of the wrist Amy's world went black with her blood stained cheeks falling down to the floor


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic, and the others where looking for Amy, since they haven't seen her since last night, Shadow and James suggested to go to her house since it was now 8 at night, They nodded in agreement and went to her house, strangely the lights where on and the door unlocked, Shadow and James where the first to enter, Shadow's eyes widened as Cream, Vanilla, and Rouge raced past them and to the fallen pink hedgehog girl, Tails' raced to them seeing the dried blood on her cheeks, he laid her head in his lap and checked her pulse... _'Still going strong, good'_ Tails' thought

he examined her head, preferably around her eyes where the dried red rivers where, he didn't see anything. "Strange... i don't see any head wounds" Tails' said he looked up at Shadow and James, "Do you guy's know what happened?" Tails' asked, Shadow and James took a step back and shook there heads, "*sigh*... it looks like she got knocked out, but... other than tha-" Tails' said but got cut off when he turned her over to inspect her back

there, clear as day was an engraving on her back, it was in Greek. "James... can you read this?" Tails' asked

James looked at it and shook his head, "I know what it say's... but, i'd rather not say" James said rubbing the back of his head

Tails' fingered the cuts gently when he got a hand to his throat, he followed the hand with his eyes to see it connected to the pink hedgehog, "Don't touch those" Amy growled and stood up she stretched and popped her back, "Oh, good... it was just a dream... i think" Amy said making sure that the dagger wound wasn't there

"Amy... there's an engraving on your back, it's in Greek... only you and James know greek. Can you tell us what it says?" Tails' asked, Amy nodded and turned to James, he sighed

"Σκοτώσει το παιδί Demon, χωρίς χωριό μας από την κατάρα της" James said, Amy's eyes widened

"Well?" Sonic asked

"Kill the Demon child, free our village from her curse" Amy said looking down more tears threatening to come out, but she couldn't let them... not now

"Well... we have to kill someone to free a village of it's curse?" Sonic asked, James nodded, "What's the curse?" Sonic asked

"Supposedly 17 years ago... a child was born in this village, and when she was... Demons were sent free... supposedly, When the Demon Child left the Demons left for a couple years, then... they came back. The villagers believe that once you kill the Demon child, the Demons will follow, back to hell" Amy said, "How do you know this?" Sonic asked, "Because... it's _our_ village that _we're_ from" James said, Amy nodded and ran to the bathroom

"Ok... do you know who the Demon child is?" Sonic asked.

"Well..." James said rocking back and forth on his heels, "There's actually two Demon children... the village just never figured out one of them, the second one was clumsy at hiding it... so after a life time of beatings... that Demon child ran off into the night" James said, Amy was listening. _'Two... there was two Demon children?... who was the first one?'_ Amy thought as she washed the dried blood off of her cheeks

Amy came out and her stomach rumbled, "Oops... i guess, i forgot to eat some stuff" Amy said looking at her stomach, "Amy... do you know who the Demons are?" Tails' asked, "I only know of one... and that Village is not under a damn curse, they're to lazy to do anything themselves" Amy huffed and walked into the kitchen

"I have a feeling that this is a sensitive topic" Tails' said, "Yeah... but the curse... we need to go there and figure out if it's true or not, if it is... we need to save that village, if it's not... we wont bother" Sonic said, "Amy, James... you guy's need to come, no if's, and's, or buts" Sonic said so they both could hear, Amy came rushing out of the kitchen, "But-" Amy said, "What did i just say?" Sonic said, "If-", "Zip", "And-", "Zip", "SONIC!, I CAN'T GO BACK!" Amy said

"You have too!, James can't handle all of us that are going, and you know where the good stuff and bad stuff is... end of discussion, Your coming along, Amy. I'm sorry if you don't like that village very much... but we need you to go, now... Me, Amy, Shadow, Silver, James, Blaze, and Tails' are going. We're leaving tomorrow at noon, everyone meet up at Tails' house" Sonic said, Amy dropped it and went back into the kitchen, James followed her along with Shadow. Every one else left the house knowing Amy was safe and what the plan was

"Who was the second Demon?" Amy asked, James shrugged and Shadow glared at him but Amy didn't see it, "Well... it's about time i got back to the village anyways... can't keep a bat in the big chair for too long" James said chuckling slightly, "Wait, big chair?... oh my god!... YOUR THE MAYOR!" Amy said falling off of the counter she was sitting on

"I would say no, since i know how you feel about high power but, yeah... i can't lie too you" James said helping her up, Shadow glared at him and pulled him out, Sonic was waiting for Amy but when he saw Shadow pull James out he quickly hid because he didn't want be apart of a fight with Shadow

"Can't lie to her, huh?... your not doing a good job by keeping that secret away from her" Shadow said, "If i tell her, she'll be crushed because i didn't tell her when we were little" James said

"Oh~... so you told me when you barley knew me for five minutes, but you can't tell her but you've known her for over 11 years!, If you don't tell her soon. You two could end up dying if the curse is true" Shadow growled

"It is true... but i'm not the one who brought it through... I might be a fallen angel... but Amy's still my best friend, i can't let her die" James growled back, "She at least needs to know!" Shadow said, "Fine... but, she doesn't even know what she is" James said, "Even is she was the daughter of the devil i'd still love her... if she can except me and what i had done all those times ago, i can forgive her for what's to become of her" Shadow said

"Ohh~... someone loves someone" James said, "Oh... like you don't love her" Shadow snapped, the guy's where in each others face when Amy came out, "Guy's... knock it off!" Amy said, "Yes, Amy" James and Shadow mumbled and walked past her into the kitchen, Amy's ear twitched and she snapped her fingers and Sonic appeared cowering in front of her

Amy raised an eye brow, "Hey, wha- how- oh... hey Amy" Sonic said, Amy nodded to let him stand up, "I wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me for making you go to the village" Sonic said rubbing the back of his head, "It's fine, Sonic... i can't always avoid the place i grew up" Amy said, "Hey, Ames... quick question... what's a fallen angel?" Sonic asked

"First shadow now you... must be something going around... A fallen angel was once an angel but sided against Zeus, Zeus found out and set all that where against him to the under-world, they're powerful Demons... and yes, they can have children" Amy said, "Why?" Amy asked, "I think James might be one of the Demons..." Sonic said

"What?" Amy asked taking a step back, "No, no, no, no!... James would've told me!, the curse isn't true!, it's not in his place!" Amy said tears brimming the side of her eyes, Sonic noticed this and tha the tears where... _red_, Sonic raised an eye brow at this, "I can't let James die... i can't" Amy muttered going into the kitchen, James and Shadow looked at her and saw Sonic

_'He would've told me... how can James be a fallen angel?, fallen angels are nasty, mean, perverted!, whores!... James is no where near any of that, he's everything opposite of it'_ Amy thought, "Amy... what's wrong?" James asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" Amy asked not looking at him, "What?" James asked

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WHERE THE CHILD OF A FALLEN ANGEL!" Amy yelled at him, "It wasn't in my place to tell!, besides if you didn't know it would've been safer for you" James said, Amy growled and turned to Sonic and Shadow her eyes glowing red from rage, she took Shadow by his quills and Sonic by his neck she kicked open her back door and threw them out and shut the door and closed the blinds and locked the windows and doors

"Είναι πιο ασφαλή για μένα;, SAFER ΓΙΑ ΜΕΝΑ;!, JAMES! ... Οι λέξεις δεν μπορούν να εξηγήσουν ανάμεικτα συναισθήματα μου τώρα!" Amy said growling, James sneaked a peek outside to find Sonic and Shadow rolling around punching each other, "Haha... save the beating and look at this beating" James said pointing outside, Amy calmed down some and looked, she laughed at the two

_**(Amy:"be safer for me?, SAFER FOR ME?, JAMES!... words cannot explain my mixed emotions right now!")**_

"Yeah... that made me feel better" Amy said opening the door to let the two bruised up hedgehogs come in, "See... are you still mad at me for not telling you?" James asked, "Nah... i'm glad that there's more that we have in-common then i thought" Amy replied, "Why do you say that Ames?" Sonic asked, "Oh... look at the time, you two need your rest" Amy said pushing the two up stairs and one in one guest room and the other in the other guest room

"And you got mad at me and Shadow for doing that to you yesterday" James said, Amy smirked and grabbed something out of the fridge, "God, i'm hungry" Amy said, "So your eating raw meat?" James asked raising an eye brow, "James, please... I'm a Demon, and i'm hungry..." Amy replied opening the package and swallowing it whole, she licked her fingers and cheeks to get the stray blood that missed her mouth

"Oh... you missed some" James said he licked her cheek that was close to her neck where there was some stray blood, Amy moaned at the sensation and her cheeks instantly reddened, James pulled away and smirked, "Was that you?" he asked leaning forward, Amy leaned backwards, "M-Maybe... i haven't felt anything like that before" Amy replied her quills getting into some stray water on the counter top, Amy's quills where to her mid back now

"Do you want to feel it again?" James asked coming up to her wrapping a well muscled arm around her slender waist, James' and Amy's muzzles where almost touching, when he said... "Just say no, and i'll stop", Amy nodded and soon there lips touched


	4. Chapter 4

Amy yawned and tried to sit up but felt something around her waist, she looked down to see a green arm, she followed it to her 'bed buddy'. James, Amy quickly scanned herself,_ 'Underwear... check, night gown... X, Bra... X, damn James'_ Amy thought as she kissed his head and got out of bed and found a bra, a shirt, and some shorts. That little kiss on the head woke James up

he Shook his head and looked where he was, "Amy's room?" he asked he looked down and he had his boxers on, _'Ok... good_' James thought and sighed in relief he saw Amy out of the corner of his eye pulling up some shorts, "Morning... Ames" James said stretching, "Morning" Amy replied buttoning the button on the shorts, "What happened?" James asked

"Oh... i didn't say no, we kissed, we got up here, we kissed some more, we got on the bed, kissed some more, we stripped to our underwear, and you got to cop a feel and squeeze" Amy said, "Ok... good, as long as it was- whoa, whoa, whoa... i got to feel your chest and i can't remember?" James asked

"Uhh... yeah" Amy nodded and exited her room, "Man" James groaned and laid back down on the pillow, but when he thought he'd hit the pillow, it was... _gone_, he looked and saw that the pillow was in fact gone, "What the-?" he said and saw it was floating above him, he looked at the door and saw Amy giggling, "AMY!" He said and jumped out of bed, Amy shrieked and ran down the hall and slid down the banister she made it into the kitchen just when James caught her, "Haha!, James... let me go!" Amy laughed, James wasn't letting her go that easily

"No..." James said, Shadow and Sonic where in the kitchen, Sonic was eating some eggs Amy whipped up real quick, and Shadow was drinking coffee, Sonic and Shadow raised their eyebrows at this

"Oh, c'mon!" Amy laughed again, "No..." James said, "What do i have to do?" Amy asked finally calming down, "Hmm..." James thought thinking of something, then he spotted Shadow, Shadow's eyes widened when he realized James was looking straight at him, "I want you to kiss Shadow" James said, "WHAT?" Shadow and Amy said at the same time looking at James wide-eyed, "Oh... i gotta get this" Sonic said reaching into his quills pulling out a camera

"But... but... fine" Amy said giving up, James lead her to Shadow and picked her up, "if you weren't holding onto me, i wouldn't need to be picked up" Amy growled at James, James shrugged which made her go up and then down, which made her 'jiggle', James smirked when her cheeks reddened, "Just get this over and done with, please!" Amy said, "I'm sorry if i'm not your favorite either" Shadow grumbled, "Shadow... don't act like that, you know your my second best guy friend" Amy said

"Pucker up, lover girl" James said Amy growled down at him her eyes narrowing, James pushed her forward and the force made her head snap forward and lock lips with Shadow, Amy and Shadow's eyes widened not to mention the deep red blushes on their cheeks, Sonic was snapping pictures left and right when James pulled them away and set Amy down she smacked him upside the head

"What?, he kissed you, i didn't?" James said. "Couldn't you have done it when i had brushed my teeth?" Amy yelled back, "Oh..." James said getting a blush on his own, "Morning. Breath. Tastes. Repulsive!" Shadow said chugging down his coffee, "Yeah... sorry 'bout that, man" James said, Shadow put his hand up as a sing of, 'Shut-up', James instantly nodded and backed away

Amy was scrubbing her mouth, 1) getting the morning taste out, and 2) getting the coffee taste, "Blah..." Amy said once she was all done, "Blah, blah, blah... your sounding like count dork-a-la" James replied leaning on the door frame, "That kiss was so~ uncalled for" Amy replied walking past him, "Get some pants on, we're leaving soon" Amy replied covering her eyes from his boxers, "Fine, fine... but you know you don't really want me to put pants on" James smirked and ran to Amy's room before she could hurt him

"I'm going to hurt you" Amy muttered and walked down stairs, "Are you ready to go, Ames?" Sonic asked, "as i'll ever be" Amy muttered, "I still can't believe James didn't tell me he was a Demon" Amy said sitting on the counter. "Maybe he was afraid you would treat him like everyone was treating the other Demon" Sonic said, Amy shook her head

"James is 18... the Demons came to the village when a baby was born. Almost 17 years ago... James is not the reason why the Demons came, went, and came back" Amy said shaking her head, "Ok then..." Sonic said, James came down in his pants but didn't put a shirt on, "Really?" Amy asked looking at him, he smirked and kissed her cheek, "Really" James replied

Amy glared at him as he walked by and got some raw meet out of the fridge, Sonic and Shadow's faces grew cold, Amy was the only that remained unaffected. James starred hungrily and tore off the plastic and ate it right down, "Hey... pass me the extra" Amy said, James nodded and passed Amy the container where there was some extra blood, Amy forgot about Sonic and Shadow for a second while she drank it down

"Man..." James said as he high-five her, "That's a new personal best" James said, "Thank-you, thank-you... hold the applause" Amy said throwing the container away along with the plastic, James started clapping. "What did i just say?" Amy asked, "What... the applause is coming from my hands, and my hands hold stuff... so, i'm holding the applause" James said

"Smart Ass... c'mon guy's, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back" Amy replied opening up the door, _'She drinks blood, more like a vampire than anything else'_ Sonic thought walking past her, with Shadow and James on his tail, Amy closed and locked the door and ran to catch up with them, "Γιατί δεν κάνει χρήση των εξουσιών δαίμονας σου;" James asked Amy, «Και τον κίνδυνο αφήσουμε τις άλλες να ξέρω, δεν τον τρόπο ..." Amy replied

_**(James: "Why don't you use your demon powers?" Amy: "And risk letting the others know, no way...")**_

"Fair enough..." James said, "Well... Shadow knows, and Sonic's close to figuring it out" James whispered to her, "Trust me, Sonic's the last person i want to know about me" Amy replied, "Why?" James asked. "If someone is in trouble... he'll help them, and since this is the village. He'll help them... Sonic can't save everyone... not even me. He's going to figure that out here soon" Amy replied walking ahead of James and walking past Sonic and Shadow

James sighed and ran to catch up with Amy. "Amy... slow down!" James said, Amy looked back and started to run, Since Sonic and Shadow saw that those two where running they might as-well run too, it would be faster than walking... even if they had to go at an uncomfortable slow running pace for them, "Amy!" James called and just like that... she was gone, James stopped and Sonic and Shadow where wide-eyed

"HEY!, NO FARE!" James called and ran at Sonic's speed, "Well... when did Amy learn how to run like that?" Sonic asked, "Learn?" Shadow scoffed and ran after them at Shadow's speed

Amy made it to Tails' house the second the others couldn't see her, "AMY?" Tails' gasped as Amy was right by the plane, Tails' looked back and forth, "Y-you weren't standing there a second ago" Tails' said, Amy shrugged and pulled out her Ipod nano, Amy had her head down and was singing along with the song

"My hands are searching for you, My arms are out stretched towards you, I feel you on my fingertips, my tongue dances behind my lips for you..."

James, Shadow, and Sonic where running through the thick forest to get to Tails' house, Sonic tripped and that made him fall into Shadow, and Shadow fall into James... the three turned into a blue, black, and green ball rolling down hill and to Tails' shop

"This fire rising through my being burning I'm not used to seeing you..."

The ball of the three hedgehogs stopped right in front of the plane and James lifted his head up and listened to Amy, Sonic and Shadow did the same.

"I'm Alive, I'm Alive~ I can feel you All around me thickening the air i'm breathing, Holding onto what i'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing"

Soon the others showed up that where going just as Amy was humming the song, "Hey, Sonic, Shadow, James" Tails' said looking at them, they got up and dusted themselves off

"Hey Tails'... can we hurry up, Amy's getting antsy to leave and come back" Sonic said, Tails' nodded and started the plane, the vibration threw Amy off of the side of the plane, "Tails!" Amy complained, "Oops... sorry, Amy" Tails' said. Amy glared at him and climbed into the plane, Soon the plane took off towards the village, James sat up front with Tails' so he could give him directions

while Amy sat in the back, she held her arms and had her head down, _'Will they remember what the Demon child looks like?' _Amy thought, she looked out the window and glared at the passing lands, "Αυτό το χωριό θα μπορούσε να rote στην κόλαση για όλους περίθαλψη i" Amy muttered leaning her head against the window, She lazily closed her eyes because she knew it would be a three hour plane trip

_**(Amy:"That village could rote in hell for all i care")**_


End file.
